New Guy
by holli.carson95
Summary: What happens when a new agent arrives at NCIS and takes notice of Ziva David? AU characters included. Rated T for language.
1. Newbie's Arrival

Mike's POW

I could barely believe my luck- a position at NCIS as a federal agent, working under Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Without hesitation, I packed my bags and moved myself and my three godchildren out to Bowie, Maryland, in order to stay close to work. When the four of us got there, all I could see was this sprawling metropolis. Our house was amazing- five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a wine rack, movie room, outdoor pool, and closets big enough that a nursery could be put inside. I loved it there already- there was so much history there in the capital city, not to mention their not-to-shabby hockey team, the Washington Capitals.

* * *

The next day, the sun had risen into a pale, forget-me-not blue sky that reflected off of the paint on my Shelby Cobra GT-500. Luckily for the kids, it was early June and they didn't have to start their new classes until August, which certainly made things easier. Naturally the three of them were sleeping, leaving me to go to work on my own and test out my car on the highway. Even with morning traffic, it didn't take me longer than thirty minutes to get to the Navy Yard in the capital city.

That's where my heart stopped for a split second.

Walking into the building was this tall, beautiful brunette with smoldering brown eyes, dark hair pulled into a ponytail, legs covered by tan cargo pants, high-heeled boots strapped to her feet, and a black V-neck t-shirt. _Who is that?_ I thought to myself as I circled the parking ramp, looking for a spot to let my car rest for the next several hours. I searched for two minutes before I parked next to a black 1966 Ford Mustang and turned off my engine. Whoever had that classy car double parked and either didn't realize it or was too much of an ass to care, so I had to turn the car on, open the sun roof, kill the engine, and literally crawl out of my car. My mind didn't stay focused on the subject; I had to find that brunette.


	2. First Sight

Ziva's POW

* * *

I arrived to work on time that day, hoping that we would not have a case. I hated working with Tony these past few days because he always drove me nuts. Unbeknownst to him, two new agents were scheduled to arrive, and one of them was a well-known police officer. I suspected that they had gotten lost because it was almost five minutes after eight, and Gibbs hated it when someone was late. Hopefully they wouldn't get chewed out for being late.

* * *

I had barely stepped off of the elevator when I heard two foreign accents coming from the bullpen, and one of them belonged to a short. . .brunette? Yes, that seemed right. Anyways, I knew that she was pissed off about something because she was almost shouting at Gibbs and Tony, but I soon lost interest.

The reason? The tall, muscular guy standing next to her.

His wavy hair was the same shade of brown as hers, his arms bulged from the fabric of his shirt, and he had some sort of sexual appeal to him. _Probably all of those muscles,_ I thought to myself as the sex appeal thing crossed my mind. He glanced at the brunette next to him and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a kind of blue that I had never seen before, a pale blue that was almost like ice. My heart began to thump, and I couldn't stop staring at him, whoever he was. Gibbs caught sight of me and waved me over to the bullpen, and my heart began thumping harder and harder. Sure enough, the brunette and the strangely sexy guy were standing by my desk, and when I set down my gear they turned to face me immediately. When they turned to face me, I noticed that they both had the same eyes, except the brunette's eyes were a darker blue. I knew that it was almost impossible, but I had to know whether they were married or dating or something.

"Agent Ziva David," I blurted out, extending my hand first to the brunette.

"Rose O'Neil," the brunette replied, her voice surrounded by an Irish accent as she shook my hand in greeting.

"Michael O'Neil," the stranger replied, his voice deeper than the brunette's but with the same accent.

"Hate to ask this, but are you two. . .you know, married?" I asked softly, hoping that neither of them would get mad.

"No- we are brother and sister. Twins, actually," Rose replied with a big smile.

Wow, that was a huge relief! I was happy to know that they were siblings and not married. Michael was just. . .too gorgeous to be taken at his age, whatever it was. I was certain that he was in his early to mid-twenties, given how his eyes shone with energy.


	3. Is That Odd?

Mike's POW

* * *

I wasn't expecting us to catch a case on my first day at NCIS, but it had happened. Gibbs said that it was fairly common and, despite Agent Tony DiNozzo's protests, wanted me to be in the field. I was beyond nervous- why would he want me in the field on my first day? If I were to do anything, it should be paperwork. That being said, I was lucky enough to be working with Agent David, the gorgeous brunette that made my heart turn from a flat, calm ocean to a violent, storming one. My sister was partnered up with Agent Tim McGee, which was a good thing given that she'd almost torn DiNozzo to shreds.

Rose and I were briefed quickly on the way to the crime scene by Gibbs, who was explaining the basics and a few of his rules. I'd already broken Rule #6- never apologize- after I'd caused Tony to trip in the parking lot. Gibbs just told Tony to shut it before proceeding to slap me hard on the back of the head.

Not a good start.

* * *

"So. . .who's the unfortunate victim?" I asked Rose at the crime scene, hoping that she wouldn't start in on me.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Jake Grant. Three hikers found him this morning around 0930. Shooting wounds are obvious, but I think the doc's more interested in all of those bruises on the Gunny's torso and head," Rose replied quietly, shaking her head at the dead Gunny.

"You are right indeed, my dear," interjected Doctor Mallard, the ME for NCIS. "The shooting wounds appeared to cause Mr. Grant his unfortunate and untimely demise. However, the bruises on his torso and head are cause for concern and might rule out the shooting explanation."

"Maybe. . .something fell on him?" I asked nervously, hoping that I wouldn't anger Doctor Mallard. "Like a heavy tree limb or something?"

"We will find that out later, O'Neil. Let Ducky do his work," Gibbs interrupted, his sudden presence causing me to snap my head around so quickly that my neck popped.

_Ducky? Is that what they call the ME?_ I thought to myself as I left the body to take photos of the crime scene.

"Michael, does the doc seem. . .odd to you at all?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"Other than the fact that Gibbs called him 'Ducky,' not really. Why?" I replied quietly, aiming my camera's lens at some arterial spray on a nearby tree.

"He's either talking to himself or to Grant's body. . . ."

"What. . . ?"

Sure enough, my sister wasn't kidding- "Ducky" was indeed muttering under his breath, and I caught him saying "Mr. Grant" once or twice.

Oh, it was going to be a _very_ long day. . . .

Reviews are welcome!


	4. What're they hiding?

Ziva's POV

* * *

"Did you know that the doc talked to the dead?" Michael asked me out of the blue on our way back from the crime scene.

"I did know that, actually," I replied. "Ducky is. . .unique. He always says that the dead tell him things that nobody else understands."

"Ya know Mikey, the ME at Burnsville PD did the same exact thing. Doc Crowley was always doing it, so everyone nicknamed him 'Aleister' like the guy that Ozzy Osbourne talks about in his song 'Mr. Crowley,'" his twin sister Rose jumped in from the passenger seat.

"Who the hell is Mr. Crowley that you speak of?" I asked, not knowing who these two were talking about.

"Mr. Crowley is the renowned paranormal and supernatural guy that supposedly created a way to talk to people that were. . .well, dead. He published several works, such as books on magic and what-not. Many believe that he invented the Ouija Board. In Ozzy's song, the first lines were 'Mr. Crowley, what goes on in your head; Mr. Crowley, have you talked to the dead?'"

"How do Ozzy Osbourne, Mr. Crowley, and this board relate to Ducky?"

"My sister is saying that because Ducky talks to the dead, he reminded her of the ME at the police department that she worked at in Minnesota before she came her. Doc Crowley talked to the dead that landed in his morgue," Michael explained hurriedly, casting a dark glance at his sister.

"I see. You were a cop?" I asked Rose, hoping to distract myself from her insanely gorgeous brother.

"Yeah, for about six years. I made Detective rank by my twenty-fifth birthday after participating in an operation that brought down an Italian crime family. Everything sorta went downhill from there," Rose explained, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't like to talk about it, and don't ask Michael either. The subject makes his temper blow up."

I hadn't been expecting the new agents to be keeping secrets, but clearly they were. As Michael continued driving back to the Navy Yard, I began wondering what could possibly have this man's emotions running. . .rampant? Yes, that sounded right. Either way, I was going to find out, even if it meant using McGee or Abby's talents to do so.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :)


	5. We're In Trouble

Mike's POV

* * *

I had not been expecting to meet an ME that talked to the dead- especially one like Ducky. Yeah, as Ziva said, he was very unique and believed that the dead communicated with him, but he was definitely different. Not to mention he was always telling some sort of story from his youth or something like that.

"O'Neil!" Gibbs yelled from the catwalk up above our bullpen, catching both my own and my sister's attention.

"Which one?" we asked in unison, focusing our eyes on our boss.

"Both of ya get up here. Director wants to see you."

Rose and I shared the same crazy glance as we trudged up the stairs, and the message was clear.

_Oh, shit. We are in really deep trouble now. . . ._

"Go on in," the director's secretary said simply, waving her finger toward the closed door.

Without another word, the two of us went into the director's office. We both thought that we were going to get into serious trouble, but what the director said to us was much different.

"Ah, the O'Neil twins themselves! Please, have a seat," Director Vance greeted, motioning to a few chairs in front of his desk.

"This isn't about DiNozzo, is it, sir?" Rose asked right off the bat, focusing on Vance.

"In a manner, Agent O'Neil," Vance replied, returning the same focus to my sister.

"Before you say anything, he started with me-!" Rose began, her Irish temper rising to a dangerous level.

"Listen up, Rose. I know that DiNozzo's a smart ass and everything, but I want you to work with him. The two of you have so much in common- police detective at a young age, taking down mobsters, and very gifted detective work."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?!"

"Afraid not, and don't curse in my office. The two of you will be doing an undercover assignment in the metro area. There's a suspected mobster running around and threatening Navy and Marine Corps personnel, and the agency has asked you to take him down."

"And how exactly do I tie into this, sir?" I asked, my left eyebrow rising on my forehead.

"You're still considered Navy personnel, and I want to use you to help lure him out into the open," Vance replied, turning his focus from my sister to me.

"So I'm going to be used as 'bait?' Are you kidding me, Director?! It's our first day here at the agency! Why not send Agent McGee or David?"

"Neither of them know as much about mobsters as you guys, particularly you, Rose. Before you ask, I read your personnel files and know about the whole family thing going on with your sister-in-law and your mother's family."

"You leave her out of this!" Rose snarled, her temper threatening to explode.

"I have the right to know what I need to when it comes to my agents!" Vance snarled in return, his eyes full of fury.

"Rose, take it easy. . . ." I muttered to my sister. "You know that Shawn would put those kinds of things in your file after what happened."

"Who the hell is Shawn?" Vance asked curiously, his glare fading to wonder.

"Shawn was my commanding officer at Burnsville PD. You will know of him as Captain Willis given his fame in the suburban Twin Cities," Rose said quickly, her temper's candle now blown out.

"As I said earlier, I need the two of you to work with Agent DiNozzo on this case," Vance stated firmly, dropping the subject about Rose's police work back at home.

"So. . .you want Rose to work with DiNozzo directly while I act as 'bait?' How the hell is that going to work?" I asked plainly, fighting the rage in my chest.

"Everything is in these files," Vance replied, pushing two files in front of me and Rose. "Read them thoroughly and you will have everything you need to work this case."

Without a word, I took the file in front of me and opened it. The mugshot caught me off guard completely, and I knew that it would set my sister off in a heartbeat.

_Shit. . . ._ I thought to myself. _I had no idea that NCIS was after this guy, too. . . ._

* * *

**Who could the criminal be? Please review and keep reading to find out!**


	6. Disbelief

Ziva's POV

* * *

I could not believe that Michael had been called up to Vance's office so soon. I had hoped that he hadn't done anything stupid today other than interrogating Tony for- oh, what is it- hitting on his sister after we got back to the bullpen. Unbeknownst to me, Vance had left some file on my desk that was labeled "for subject's eyes only." I had no idea what I was in for this week.

"Gibbs," I called out, "do you know why Director Vance left this on my desk?"

"No idea, David- why don't you take a look?" Gibbs suggested bluntly, not even looking up from his paperwork.

Without a word, I opened the file and saw the mugshot of a very nasty, vicious-looking man. His black hair was long and wild and his eyes were colder than ice and had the most hungry look that I had ever seen. The board under his face told me that his name was Thomas D. DeLuca and his- I think it was called a rap sheet?- said that he was a highly wanted mobster and suspected in more than fifteen mob-related murders in some place called Minnesota and many more here in Washington, D.C. Whoever he was, he certainly fitted the criminal type given his filthy appearance.

"Agent David, you got a second?" Michael asked from the stairs on the other side of the bullpen, his voice much more serious than I'd heard before.

_Oh no,_ I thought to myself as I walked over to him._ The file on my desk was probably meant for him, not me!_ My thoughts went away when I saw him grinning despite the fact that his muscular arms were folded tightly across his chest, revealing part of a tattoo on his left wrist.

"Is everything okay, Agent O'Neil?" I asked quietly, hoping that nobody was eavesdropping.

"Look, that guy that we're after is a mobster that my sister has been after for years. We're certain that he's the bastard responsible," Michael deadpanned, confusing me when he said "responsible."

"Responsible for what?"

"For the assault and attempted murder of our sister-in-law Terri. This happened when Rose was a cop back in Minnesota and working for the homicide unit. Somebody tied her up, beat her, and slashed her up pretty good before having the nerve to leave her to die. She survived the attack, but her kids- my nephews and niece- were left in my care until the bastard was caught. Rumor has it that he was spotted yesterday in D.C., but not all eyewitnesses are reliable. All things aside, we're supposed to catch him. Vance wants you doing a stakeout while I act as bait. Rose will be working with Tony, who will be posing as a person that switched from the Irish to the Italian mob that's under her command. It's up to us to bring him down."

"Why did Director Vance not tell me this?"

"I guess there's a lot that he doesn't tell us. All things aside, we can't tell anybody else- not even Gibbs- as it will blow the entire op."

I was taken aback- doing an undercover operation to bring down a mobster? When did they become an interest of NCIS?

"When did this mobster become an interest of NCIS?" I murmured, now extremely confused.

"When he tried to extort some Navy and Marine Corps personnel last month. First time he's been seen in almost a whole year," Michael explained, his blue eyes growing serious.

I could not believe what had just happened- not only was I going undercover, I was doing it with the new guy!

**Reviews and ideas are welcome!**


	7. Briefing

Mike's POV

* * *

I knew that my sister was beyond pissed that we were chasing Tommy DeLuca. After our sister-in-law's brutal assault last year, she'd done everything that she could to catch the bastard. I knew that the fury was burning like a red-hot blaze through her veins, forcing her eyes to grow far more dark than an oncoming hurricane. After she'd seen the file, she had trudged out of Director Vance's office, which I knew meant that she was going to explode at any second. Unbeknownst to me, however, Agent David was going to be working with us on this assignment too; she was going to keep an eye on us and make sure that our cover didn't get blown. After talking to Agent David about it all- especially Terri's attack- I felt much better and was ready to face my furious, volcanic-tempered twin sister. Thankfully everyone else- except for Agent David- was out doing field work, leaving the bullpen open for the three of us to discuss this.

"Rose," I called out, "you and I should talk about this. I know what this means to you, catching DeLuca and everything, but I also know how much you wanna kill him."

"You're damn right about that, little bro!" Rose answered bitterly, her temper already erupting. "I can't believe that NCIS didn't give Burnsville PD the heads-up when DeLuca was spotted! I mean, a little professional courtesy would be nice!"

"Rose, sometimes they gotta keep things on the down-low. For all we know, DeLuca could be targeting the agency or a ship! Remember that bastard Daniel Arrigoni, the one that you guys eventually brought down? He swore revenge on the department after his son Lukas got convicted for the murder of your CI!"

"I'm not an incompetent stooge, Michael. I'm sure that DeLuca wants us personally given how Terri chose our brother James over his son David back in high school."

"Is that why it is so personal for you to bring him down?" Ziva asked, obviously wanting to know more about our history with DeLuca.

"Yes it is- I just want families affected by this asshole to be safe again," Rose replied, doing her best to mask her anger.

"So...it wasn't just you guys that were affected by him?"

"Oh, hell no! There's almost two dozen families out there that want him gone, maybe more."

"Are you guys going to export him to other states if and when we catch him?"

"It's extradite, and it depends on how much he cooperates with us," Agent Tony DiNozzo jumped in, joining our conversation as he'd just gotten back from the field.

"No offense DiNozzo, but shouldn't you be out in the field with the others?" Rose asked, her left eyebrow rising to a peak on her forehead.

"Vance called me and asked me to come back to find out more about our target," DiNozzo replied, a smirk tugging very hard at the corners of his mouth. "What do we know so far?"

"We know that he's one dirty son of a bitch," I began, my heart pounding harder than a kick drum in a mosh pit as I was just inches from Ziva. "Name's Tommy DeLuca, age fifty-three. Supposedly the 'godfather' of the DeLuca crime family. Suspected of fifteen murders in the Midwest- five in Minnesota, three in Wisconsin, six in Michigan, and one in Iowa."

"Which cities were hit in the Midwest?" Ziva asked, glancing at me in confusion.

"He's suspected of killing two people in cold blood in Minneapolis, one in Burnsville, and two in Saint Paul, Minnesota, three in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, six in Detroit, Michigan, and one in Des Moines, Iowa," Rose rattled off, growing more and more angry by the second. "But that doesn't even begin to cover all of the shit that he's done."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that he's done so much more. Last 'hit' he ordered was in New York City before he supposedly disappeared for two years. Bastard probably did more than that," Tony jumped in, flicking through the file on his desk.

"Wouldn't put it past him," I muttered, trying to not sound so angry.

"Is this personal for you somehow?" Tony asked, glancing between me and Rose.

"Yeah, he might have attacked our sister-in-law. Part of the reason why I want a piece of him," Rose growled, her pulse jumping on the side of her head.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun!" Tony grumbled, his voice full of anger.

**Uh-oh! Tony is undoubtedly up to something! Keep reading to find out what!**

**As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**


End file.
